Lianne
allies' skills / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +20% / Pts +30% |skill 3 lv10 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-05-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Vine Magic |skill g lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Vine Magic |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs g2 = -1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-05-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Vine Magic |skill x lv1 = Unleash all allies' skills / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Unleash all allies' skills / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Vine Magic |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-05-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 101 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This mage is able to summon wisteria vines, but it rarely goes in her favor. |friendship = Vine magic's tricky. Last time, it tore my clothes off. |meet = Eek! I tripped on my vines again. Stop staring! |battle start = Behold my vine magic! |battle end = Whoa, it's running amok! |friendship max = They're stronger but harder to control. Vine magic's tough! |friendship event = I've trained hard, so I should have my vines under control! Watch this, Milord! My vines will-- Eek! Not again! |rebirth = Vine magic can be scary. I know more than anyone. I mean, your legs always end up getting tangled up. And if you're wearing a skirt, well... You better watch out! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Duskberry |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = }}